


Banquet of Love

by RobertImagineer



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/F, Family-Friendly, LGBT, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertImagineer/pseuds/RobertImagineer
Summary: A romantic feast prepared by family members serves as the backdrop for a romantic moment between Elena and her friend, Naomi.





	

**Banquet of Love**

Elena danced around the dining room table, smiling and laughing. Isabel set the table neatly, giggling with her sister.

"I can't believe it! This is your first date with Naomi," she said.

Isabel hugged Mateo as he entered.

Elena blushed.

"I can't believe either. It seems like yesterday I met her on the harbor."

"What are you doing?" Mateo asked.

"Planning a dinner date for Naomi and me," Elena clarified.

"What's the main course?" Mateo asked. "Roasted chicken? A nice hunk of steak? Tacos?"

Isabel chuckled with her sister.

"It's a surprise," Elena explained.

The sisters smiled as their grandparents walked in, carrying platters of roasted pig and fruit salad.

"The party doesn't start until we walk in," Francisco said.

"I hope your date goes well," Luisa commented.

They supported Elena's lesbian relationship with her friend. Besides, it was still new to Avalor, since most of the couples to inhabit the kingdom were of the opposite genders.

"Let's prepare the _banquete_."

Isabel giggled, joining her grandparents as Elena blushed. Why make such a fuss on a first date?

A first date between two girls, no less?

After the banquet was prepared, Isabel and Elena high-fived each other.

"I'll add the finishing touch," Mateo said.

Pointing his wand at the center of the table, he shouted: " _Que no haya flores!_ " Instantly, bouquets of flowers appeared on the table, on cabinet shelves, and even in Elena's hands.

Elena laughed.

"All this for me?" she asked Mateo.

It could've just been a simple date, but this was better.

"Anything for two beautiful lovers," Mateo said.

"T-Thank you."

"Elena, Naomi's at the palace gates," Gabe announced. "Should I let her in?"

"Allow me, sir," Isabel said.

Isabel giggled as she opened the gates, allowing Naomi inside.

"It's party time!" Mateo cheered.

Elena and Naomi blushed, kissing in front of Isabel. Mateo led the couple to their table. Mateo, Isabel, Gabe, and Francisco walked out of the room, wanting to give their friends some alone time.

Naomi cut off some meat from the pig, adding it to her plate. Elena watched dreamily before shaking her head.

"That poor piggy," she heard Isabel say.

"Elena, is something wrong?" Naomi asked, noticing how quiet her partner was.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together," Elena muttered. "I'm sixteen, but I was also trapped in the amulet for forty-one years."

"I don't mind."

"You don't?"

Naomi nodded.

"After all, you're still sixteen."

Elena blushed, not knowing what to say.

"You wouldn't hurt me? Right?" Naomi asked nervously.

"No. Never."

Isabel walked in, crying.

"Isabel, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"You ate the piggy!"

"It was a good pig."

Naomi comforted the little girl, holding her close. After the meal was finished, Elena decided to dance with her girlfriend. She wasn't a very good dancer, but Isabel was. Still she was having a good time, laughing with delight.

"You're my best friend, Elena," Naomi confessed.

Elena laughed.

"Mine too."


End file.
